


I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Regina's magic does some good, Song: Cinderella, Song: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Killian and Emma have their proper wedding reception after the final battle, which includes their first dance and the much loved, the father-daughter dance.





	I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Heroes all sat at the same table, Killian and Emma were happily reunited and living the wedded bliss of as newlyweds. The final battle had been won, Gideon was back to being a baby (Emma thought he was really cute when she finally got to see him - when he wasn't trying to kill her...)

It had been a good couple of days since the final battle, Emma and Killian wanted to spend some time together (alone), Snow and David wanted to spend some time with their baby Neal as he was starting to grow rather quickly, Belle and Rumplestiltskin wanted to spend time with baby Gideon. 

* * *

Since arriving at Granny's, Killian and Emma really couldn't let go of each other, even though it was mainly Killian who refused to let go of his wife. He almost lost her to death, he wasn't about to lose her another time. He really wouldn't survive it. Losing Milah was hard enough, he went 300 years to find his 'revenge', but losing Emma would crush his very being, he'd be heartbroken, he wouldn't be able to do anything. He can't live without the love of his life. His true love. His wife. His saviour. His Emma.

But, thanks to Henry, Emma was now sat next to him, his hooked arm resting along the back of her chair, his hook twisting itself lovingly into her long, soft blonde hair.

Every time he looked over at her, he smiled some more, and his eyes got the doe-eyed loved-up look. He adores Emma, and every time, he fell a bit more in love with her. If that was even possible. 

* * *

"Before we properly start our meal, Regina, if you please?" Snow stood up and looking at her somewhat step-mother.

Regina nodded, and looked at Emma and Killian, with a flick of her hand, Emma and Killian had a change of clothes in a puff of purple smoke. They were in their wedding clothes. Emma was wearing her wedding dress and her veil hanging behind her head. Killian was in his wedding suit and looking as smart as he did when he married Emma.

"Look at you, Swan," Killian looked in awe of his wife, who is stood in her gorgeous dress, smiling happily as he took her hand and gave her a twirl, her dress twirling around her feet. "My beautiful Swan," Killian then cradled her face and gave her a peck on the lips.

Henry was smiling up at his birth mother and new step-dad, ecstatic to see his mother so happy, and even though Killian was a former Pirate Captain, Henry is glad that Killian makes Emma happy. 

* * *

There weren't many songs on the jukebox, but with Henry and David in charge, they were happily flicking through trying to find a decent enough song for Killian and Emma's second dance as a married couple, really it was their first where they didn't have to worry about villains trying to split them apart.

Killian was tucking a piece of Emma's hair that had fallen in front of her face while they were talking about anything and everything, the hair falling between her eyes, made her focus on that rather than her husband. When _'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'_ by Aerosmith starting playing, dragging a blushing Emma (even after this time, she still blushed!) to her son who was happily smiling at his mom.

"Your song," He stated, as David and a few of the more helpful dwarfs, the table that the heroes were sat at was pushed towards the bar, enough room for Killian and Emma to dance, and then when proper dance songs came on, for everyone to go crazy.

"Well, Mrs Jones, care to dance?" Killian offered his hand, his face lighting up when she does. No matter how many times Emma has told him that she wouldn't change a single thing about him, he sometimes wished that he had his left hand for things like this.

Emma's hand in his, she was taken to the dancefloor, Killian's hook resting easily and carefully on her dress covered hip. He didn't want to rip her dress to shreds, he had some idea of how long it had taken Emma to find the 'perfect dress'. "I thought you'd never ask, Captain," it would feel funny for Emma to call him 'Mr Jones', as he is the Captain of the Jolly Roger, former pirate as well as a former Lieutenant. 

After a short while of Killian and Emma simply going around in circles, she let go of his hand and wrapped both of hers around his neck and shuffled into his chest. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and rested the side of his head against hers. "I love you, Killian," it was rare that Emma said that first, but when she did, Killian melted.

"I love you too, Swan, my gorgeous wife," just the word 'wife' alone was enough to send Killian to the moon and back with happiness. 

And that is how Killian and Emma spent their proper first dance, only for it to be interrupted...

_She spins and she sways_  
_To whatever song plays_  
_Without a care in the world_  
_And I'm sitting here wearing_  
_The weight of the world on my shoulders._

"Can I cut in?" Emma lifts her head from Killian's strong chest, to see her dad smiling at her with pride but also with tears in his eyes.

"Of course, Dave," Killian took Emma's hand and placed it in her dad's (just like the prince had done, 'giving away' his daughter to her pirate officially). A kiss to Emma's cheek and Killian was stood next to Henry, who had a phone and a speaker playing the song.

Before David and Emma could start dancing, she took the shoes she was wearing to her actual wedding off and proceeded to stand on her dad's feet. "I know you missed things like this," Emma smiled, and David could feel the tears welling underneath where he could see his blonde baby.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_  
_She says,_  
_"Dad, the wedding's still six months away_  
_But I need to practice my dancing_  
_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

David never thought he would get to have a father-daughter dance with Emma, after she told them about her vision, no matter how much hope Snow had, he truly thought he was going to lose his oldest baby, the little blonde baby he put in that wardrobe the day she was born, he missed everything and now she was married!

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, and said quietly to him. "Thank you for teaching me, dad,"

That was when the tears starting rolling down his cheeks, "I'd do anything for you, Emma,"


End file.
